dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sun Dragon/@comment-74.192.146.26-20120312053349
Showing 26 most recent 3,808 comments Anonymous User Log in? 123456 ... 75Next Sun- snow and blazing, support to why sun has a fiery back and yellow eyes like the blazing and the horns like the snow dragon. Moon- storm and water, support to why storm has the same eyes as moon and water has the same ears. I think that would be it comment next if u tried and it worked because to me it seems that would be the combination? Edited 4 months ago Report Abuse 0% 0 Votes 1 person rated this as good 2 seconds ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 48 hours Ice/Scorch. First try. :D 1 minute ago by A Wikia contributor Reply It was bred on EBI btw 1 minute ago by A Wikia contributor I just got 48 hours with baby Crystal 12 and Blue Fire 12 on EBI... I wish it is a Sun because it's the only one I am missing!! Already have 2 moons, 2 rainbows, 1 LYD and 3 Panlongs... 1 hour ago by Juliö7 Reply first try cold and lightning 2 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply got a sun with a storm lvl 5 and fire lvl5 first try 3 hours ago by Myplace1 Reply Got my first 48 hr with fire and storm, both level ten in that order. 3rd try.. Not sure if it is moon or sun yet 3 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Got a sun dragon with lvl 7 storm and lvl 7 fire on my second try. 4 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply You must try this.It works really well. 4 hours ago by A Wikia contributor This dragon is gorgeous. I want one really bad but I already have so many dragons I am trying to breed, like the clover. I also want moon and they look really hard. I already have a panlong :-) 4 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Breed storm and fire P. S are you a kid 4 hours ago by A Wikia contributor i have two, one with love/bluefire and the second with bluefire/crystal. but still can't get a rainbow 6 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply This is for sun comments 4 hours ago by A Wikia contributor ^that person did say they had two suns and how they got them. What more do you want? 2 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Got Sun by breeding lvl 10 Firefly in left and lvl 10 Cold in right in normal breeding cave. Awesome looking dragon :) 8 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Just used gems to speed up a 48 hour time. Got a sun egg off of epic breeding island lvl10 left storm and lvl10 right sonic. I was trying for a moon but Ill take a sun as I don't have either. It is 2:55 pm cst. This is my about my 80th attempt (mixing different combos) at a rare sun/moon dragon and my first successful attempt. I did NOT have a sun habitat built. Hope this helps 9 hours ago by Mbwanderski Reply Dont use crystal and bluefire! Eventough its a combination with the possible results rainbow, sun and moon , it can end up with crystall or mountain. I got it with scorch and cold , both moon and sun. Try it!!! 11 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply I got my rainbow with blue fire and chrystal 3 hours ago by A Wikia contributor I just got a 48 hour with BlueFire crystal. What is it? 11 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 1st try. Iposted above. 10 hours ago by A Wikia contributor I breed lvl 10 fire w/ lvl 10 storm about 8 times and got only scorches and fireflies. Used the same lvl 10 fire and a new lvl 8 storm and got 48 hour incubation time. :-) 11 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply You get a rain bow dragon by breeding seaweed and firefly. Took me like 5 trys but worth it. @ other anon 11 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply For some reason this dragon is being quite a challenge. I am almost level 21 and I still don't have this dragon. Yet my brother who is level 12 already has it. 12 hours ago by TheDragonsOfVale Reply Wat combo he used 9 hours ago by A Wikia contributor I officially am jinxed with this darn sun dragon - I've gotten 6. Here are some combos all lvl 10 - left cold right love, left crystal right blue fire, left fire right storm, and left cold right storm. All first try's. I want a moon and sun is all I get lol 13 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Ha I want a sun and all I get is rainbows and moons. 12 hours ago by A Wikia contributor cool thanks 12 hours ago by A Wikia contributor how do u get rainbow 12 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Which one is better? Fire and storm both l.10 Sonic and ice both l.10 14 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Fire n strom 13 hours ago by A Wikia contributor I got 48 hr. on EBI, really hope it's sun 14 hours ago by Newpuggy Reply i got mine with scorch and iceberg 16 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply How do you get bluefire 19 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Fire_Dragon 12 hours ago by TheDragonsOfVale what takes 14 hours from breeding swamp and firefly? 22 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Tree 21 hours ago by A Wikia contributor I got two sun dragons minutes apart. Left: Crystal, right: Bluefire. Then, left: Storm, right: Bluefire. All at level 10. 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor Reply How did you get the sun dragon 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor Reply I want this more then rainbow 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Take it back :) 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor So do I, have 48 hr incubation time. Am praying for a sun 14 hours ago by Newpuggy Got a 48 hour first try with a ice (LVL.10) and a lightning (LVL.7,8 or 9) 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor Reply me too, what it is? 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor its either a sun, moon, or maybe rainbow 16 hours ago by A Wikia contributor 123456 ... 75Next